kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirage Magnum
The is the weapon used by Kamen Rider Beast when he is in his Final Form, Beast Hyper. It first appears in episode 29. This weapon is a gold and blue gun with a picture of a lion on the side. It can be wielded outside of Beast's transformation. Design * - As the name implies, it is the slot to insert the Hyper Ring onto. By acting as a kind of warp hall, the Hyper Ring can send large amounts of magical power to the Mirage Magnum. * - A magical mirror attached to the top of the Mirage Magnum. It converts magical power into magical bullets, and as magical power increases for the Mirage Magnum Strike attack, Chimera is able to appear as an energy apparition. * - The Mirage Magnum's barrel. It is made up of the special alloy , giving the Mirage Magnum high strength and the ability to withhold magical power, preventing the Mirage Magnum from self-destructing from the strong recoil of attacks. * - The graven lion image carved along the entire body of Mirage Magnum, it acts as a magical magazine that holds in magical bullets. * - The Mirage Magnum's muzzle. It improves the power of magical bullets by increasing and amplifying magical energy. Because the strongest point of magical energy is added during shooting, a magic circle is summoned in front of the Reflect Mortar during time of shooting, strengthening magical bullets as they pass through, enabling massive damage during deathblows. * - The two spike-like front facing bits jutting out from the top and bottom of the Reflect Mortar. It is a control device that controls the magic bullets, preventing decrease in magical power, as well as ensuring the bullets hit their targets. * - Beast Magnum's trigger. * - Beast Magnum's grip. Recoil of the weapon can be supressed by holding the Magnant Stem tightly. Finishing attack After opening the mouth of the Hyper Ring and inserting it into the Mirage Magnum's ring slot, Beast Hyper can execute a attack called , where he fires Beast Chimera at the enemy as a beam of magical energy after the Inner Phantom comes out of the Mirage Spectre screen, flies around Beast and then slams into his back, charging up the finisher, before Beast Hyper shoots the opponent. Monsters destroyed by the Shooting Mirage A list of monsters (mainly Phantoms), that were destroyed by the Mirage Magnum's Shooting Mirage finisher. *Spriggan *Bogy's ghost clone *Argus *Sylphi (alongside Wizard Infinity Style's Shining Strike) *Sphinx *Medusa *Arachne (alongside Wizard Land Dragon's Dragon Levitate Torn) *Trigger Dopant, male Pteranodon Yummy and Dragon Zodiarts Ganbarider The Mirage Magnum is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *Mirage Magnum's color motifs (Gold and Blue) is somewhat similar to the Meteor Storm Shaft, the upgrade device of previously show's Rider. *It is shown that Beast can use this weapon even when he is not in Hyper Form and even without being transformed. *The Mirage Magnum appearing first as a stone gun before being unlocked is the same as the used by the . As seen with in , which aired only a few weeks before Beast Hyper's debut episode, the Gaburivolver first appeared petrified before being unlocked when the approves of its partner. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 28, The Stolen Belt (as stone relic) *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 29, The Evolving Wild Beast (unlocked) *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 30, The Day Magic Vanished *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 31, Tears *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 32, Dangerous Part-Time Job *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 33, Things Money Cannot Buy *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 35, The Other Side of Sora *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 39, What was Forgotten on the Pitch *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 41, A Magician's Fate *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 43, The White Wizard's Secret *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 45, A Smile in the Chest *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 46, Shattered Memory *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 47, Wiseman's Truth *''Kamen Rider Wizard'' episode 49, The Beginning of the Sabbath References Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Arsenal (Wizard) Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Guns